No estás a su altura
by THEBIGBANGATTACK1
Summary: Es el primero que escribo en este foro, espero les guste y me regalen una pequeña critica. Saludos y sonrían.


**No estás a su altura.**

 _Pequeño corto con un toque humorístico; personajes y demás son propiedad de Hazime Isayama, la situación es creada por mí… disfrútenlo._

Auruo Bossard regresaba al cuartel general después de haber disfrutado el día libre antes de la siguiente salida de expedición fuera de las murallas. Eran tan pocas las ocasiones que los miembros de la Legión de Exploración y reconocimiento podían disfrutar así, por ello no desaprovechó la oportunidad de visitar a su familia e incluso hacer algo más. Se sentía un poco raro, pero bastante seguro de sí mismo… claro, alguien tan apuesto como él debía verse bastante bien de cualquier manera.

La tarde caía ya cuando arribó al cuartel, dirigiéndose presuroso al comedor a sabiendas que coincidiría allí a sus más cercanos compañeros.

─ Caballeros, ya llegó por quien lloraban… ─les dijo a modo de saludo a los dos hombres que se encontraban ahí. Gunther Schultz, un joven de corto cabello castaño, y Erd Gin, rubio de ojos claros y semblante sereno.

Nada más de verlo en ambos apareció una expresión de asombro, pues abrieron los ojos de par en par tratando de imaginar el motivo por el cual su camarada se presentaba ahora de esa manera tan peculiar.

─ Auruo… ¿qué te pasó? ─le preguntó el rubio con toda la seriedad que era capaz, intentando no sonar grosero.

─ Esto, mi buen Erd, es mi nuevo estilo ─respondió el mencionado sacudiendo un poco la cabeza, acariciando su recién cortada cabellera color rubio cenizo.

─ ¿De pura casualidad no te topaste con Ness y su caballo? ─fue el cuestionamiento del castaño aguantando las ganas de carcajearse.

─ Gunther, tú hablas de puritita envidia… por si no te has dado cuenta este estilo de corte no le queda a cualquiera ─Auruo se hizo el ofendido y volvió a acariciar su cabellera sonriendo con petulancia, casi como si la estuviera peinando.

─ Y que lo digas… ─masculló Erd entre dientes. Él no es de los que suelen criticar a la gente, pero, en esta ocasión, considero que su compañero se había pasado de la raya.

El rubio y el castaño se dirigieron una mirada fugaz de complicidad poniéndose de acuerdo… lo mejor que podían hacer en esos momentos era no burlarse abiertamente para no herir de más la sensibilidad de su amigo. Justo entonces el delicioso aroma del café recién hecho inundó el ambiente y una muchacha bajita de cabellos cobrizos, ojos grandes y franca sonrisa entró a la estancia, llevando en sus manos una bandeja con tres tazas y una jarra.

─ Auruo, es un gusto verte de nuevo ─ella saludó al recién llegado acercándose a la mesa, colocando la bandeja encima para tener las manos libres─. Ya el Capitán Levi estaba pensando que tal vez no regresarías a tiempo ─agregó con amabilidad mientras llenaba una a una las tazas con la humeante bebida.

─ Mi querida Petra, yo no podría abandonarte en una misión tan importante ─el aludido se le acercó con una sonrisa que pretendía ser seductora hablándole de forma dulce, en un afán de que ella notara el cambio en su persona.

─ Auruo… no dejarás de ser un exagerado ─pero la joven únicamente torció el gesto en un simpático mohín y continuó con lo suyo, al parecer sin darse cuenta de nada en especial.

Los otros dos, Gunther y Erd, tomaron sus tazas al mismo tiempo en cuanto la joven terminó de servirles ─"Gracias Petra" le dijeron al unísono─ y se dispusieron a beber sopesando sus posibilidades: huir de allí para permitirle a Auruo un poco más de acción romántica, o quedarse y apoyar discretamente a Petra haciéndoles mal tercio _[cuarteto en su caso]_. Cuando Auruo se ponía en plan de conquistador les daba algo de pena.

─ El café está delicioso como siempre ─comentó Gunther tras darle un buen sorbo a su taza, intentando cambiar el tema para despejar el ambiente cargado de cursilería… decidido, se quedarían y molestarían un poco a su condiscípulo.

─ Me alegro tanto que les guste ─Petra sonrió complacida y le entregó su respectiva taza a Auruo─. Aquí tienes, tómale con cuidado porque está caliente ─le advirtió con gentileza.

─ Definitivamente serás una buena esposa ─observó el hombre sin cambiar el gesto de donjuán, bebiendo también un sorbo de café─. Por cierto, aún no me has dicho que tal me veo ahora ─agregó dándose nuevas ínfulas, acariciando su cabellera una vez más─. ¿Qué opinas?

Fue entonces que la chica le observó detenidamente y abrió los ojos de más… ¿es que su camarada estaba mal de la cabeza?

─ Pero si… pero si… pero… ¡ese es el corte del Capitán Levi! ─exclamó entre asombrada y horrorizada.

─ En eso te equivocas, Petra, este es mi nuevo look y no estoy imitando a nadie ─se explicó el hombre moviendo la cabeza en forma de negación, exagerando levemente el movimiento─. No me negarás que luzco atractivo ─puntualizó con sus aires de grandeza.

─ ¡Claro que no! ─el pobre no se esperaba una negativa de esa forma, ya que la joven le respondió con firmeza en entonación irritada─. Tú dirás lo que quieras, pero puedo ver claramente que quieres parecerte al Capitán Levi ─le refutó, colocando sus brazos en postura de jarro.

─ Petra, me ofendes con tus palabras… ─se defendió Auruo un tanto cohibido sin saber que más hacer o que decir a su favor─. Es cierto que el capitán es bastante bueno, no puedo negarlo, pero yo tengo mi propio estilo y es único ─observó, poniendo sus esperanzas en ese dicho.

─ Menos mal que lo reconoces, ya que difícilmente estarás a su altura ─ante eso la expresión de la muchacha se suavizó y hasta el tono de voz cambió─. El Capitán Levi es un hombre en toda la extensión de la palabra, un soldado excepcional y valiente que ha entregado su corazón en defensa de la humanidad ya que lucha por la justicia y la libertad ─agregó con visible emoción, y los ojos le brillaron como si estuviera viendo al mismísimo Capitán Levi en persona─. Nos falta mucho para adquirir su experiencia en cuanto a eliminar titanes ─adicionó, mirando nuevamente a su interlocutor.

Gunther y Erd permanecieron callados todo ese tiempo mientras hacían como que bebían café, pero no dejaban de mirar a Auruo leyendo en su expresión la desilusión… en definitiva, y no sólo de forma literal, ante los ojos de la gentil Petra no habría ningún hombre a la altura del Capitán Levi Ackerman, conocido como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

─ Petra… ─bueno, no había peor lucha que la que no se hace, así que Auruo haría un último intento por ese día. Tomando las manos de la joven entre las suyas le habló en un tono que casi sonaba a súplica, sacudiéndola suavemente─. ¡Eres la mujer ideal para…

─ Soldado Ral… ─a sus oídos llegó una familiar voz masculina, suave pero en firme tono de mando que no admite excusas. Eso hizo que Auruo se mordiera la lengua intempestivamente produciéndole un sangrado copioso, por lo que tuvo que soltar a Petra para limpiarse prontamente con el pañuelo que llevaba al cuello.

Gunther, Erd y Petra adoptaron prontamente el reverencial saludo a su superior y líder de escuadrón: el famoso capitán Levi Ackerman. El hombre, a pesar de su poca estatura, imponía respeto con su mirada fría y gesto de indiferencia.

─ ¡Señor! ─le hablaron reverentemente a una voz. Incluso Auruo consiguió articular palabra a pesar de estar desangrándose, cuadrándose con algo de trabajo para saludar como corresponde.

─ … mi café, ahora ─al capitán no pareció importarle en lo más mínimo el hecho de interrumpir la charla de sus subordinados, concluyendo con la orden como si no hubiera otra cosa más importante a su alrededor que él mismo.

─ ¡Sí, señor, a la orden, señor! ─Petra respondió prestamente sin chistar y con un ademán reverencial se retiró de la estancia, pidiéndole permiso cuando pasó a su lado.

Los tres varones mantuvieron su postura sin hacer ningún movimiento mientras la mirada del capitán siguió a la muchacha hasta perderla de vista. En seguida volvió a fijarse en ellos, como si apenas notara su presencia.

─ Soldado Bossard… ─le dijo lentamente barriéndolo con la mirada, parecía que estuviera indagando en sus pensamientos.

Gunther y Erd aguantaban la respiración, figurándose que tal vez el capitán había escuchado algo más que no le agradó nada. Hace algún tiempo tenían la ligera sospecha que su superior mostraba cierto interés por su compañera, si bien no podían estar seguros que fuera en plan romántico o sólo con la intención de apartar a cualquiera que pudiera distraerla de su misión para con la Legión. Era tan ágil y silencioso como un felino, aparte de ser reservado al hablar y prácticamente inexpresivo, razón por la cual nadie podía adivinar sus pensamientos y sentimientos al mirarlo.

─ ¡Señor! ─ el mencionado Auruo respondió atragantándose un poco ya que la lengua aún le sangraba.

─… ese peinado suyo es espantoso ─puntualizó Levi Ackerman sin nada de vergüenza ni pizca de remordimiento ante la posibilidad de herir la sensibilidad de su subordinado─. Le recomiendo lavar su pañuelo lo más pronto posible o no podrá desmancharlo… ─agregó al final a modo de recomendación, dado que, otra de sus peculiaridades, era su escrupuloso apego a la limpieza. Sin más ni más se retiró de ahí, tan sigiloso como había aparecido.

Casi inmediatamente pudieron ver a Petra seguirle el paso llevando una jarra de café y una taza más que limpia… un café preparado especialmente con todo esmero para el gran capitán. Y ni se tomó la molestia de despedirse de ellos al pasar, dispuesta a ayudar siempre a su capitán cuando más la necesitaba.

─ Creo, mi estimado Auruo, que has equivocado tu estrategia ─Erd le palmeó el hombro a su camarada en señal de comprensión, pudiendo ya descansar y relajar la pose.

─ ¿De qué hablas? ─le preguntó el aludido terminando de limpiar su adolorida y amoratada lengua.

─ Mejor déjalo así, Erd, ya es tarde y debemos limpiar aquí antes de descansar porque si no el capitán… nos pondrá un terrorífico calentamiento para mañana antes que salga el sol ─Gunther soltó un suspiro bajo invitándoles a retirarse─. No es recomendable hacerle enfadar ahora ─agregó en tono de circunspecto.

─ Sí, Gunther, me parece que tienes razón… ─el rubio aceptó la sugerencia y volvió a palmear el hombro del otro─. Ya platicaremos mañana, Auruo, si es que tenemos tiempo.

─ Está bien, pero… ¿exactamente de qué hablas? ─le preguntó el mencionado sin entender.

─ Que te toca lavar los trastes ─le indicó el castaño entregándole un delantal─. No lo olvides, tienes que dejarlos rechinando ─agregó con una risita.

Ni hablar, cuando de limpieza se trataba no había nadie más fijado y criticón que el Capitán Levi Ackerman, así que, sin más que decir, cada uno se dispuso a cumplir con su parte; mientras tanto, en una pequeña y confortable oficina, la joven Petra Ral disfrutaba una breve charla con el que consideraba mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida, al tiempo que le apoyaba a ordenar los reportes del mes, un trabajo del que Levi Ackerman prefería escapar. Todo un ambiente de armonía se vive en la Legión de Exploración.

 _Nota: ¡nunca puedo hacer los cortos más cortos!..._ _Es mi primer SNK y espero que se me dé escribir algo más. La inspiración me abandona por momentos, por ello no avanzo en mis otros fics, pero ahora que me he dado un tiempo para ver este maravilloso anime y leer el manga (no pude soportar la espera por la segunda temporada, lo admito), aparte de pequeños cortos en otro foro, me vino a la mente esta idea que no es muy original pero traté de darle mi toque. El café de Petra es de lo mejor…_ _._

 _SNK no es una historia romántica ni cómica, es bastante dura y apocalíptica, pero momentos como este pueden disfrutarse. La idea de que Petra Ral y Levi Ackerman pudieran haber tenido alguna relación más allá de la profesional me es atrayente a pesar de que no soy fan del romance, y aquí intenté darle un cariz de duda (pobre Auruo Bossard, es el único que no se da cuenta de nada…_ _)_ _, pero no le di un toque más cursi ya que no quise caer en OcC. Es una lástima que ella tuviera que morir así, harían bonita pareja. Un saludo sin más, ojalá se hayan divertido._


End file.
